Raccoon city high school
by claireRedfield123
Summary: hey mis keridos leectores soy claireredfield1 he podido recuperar mi cuenta de sarakennedy 007 pero la otra se cerro q triste no en fin aqui esta el 3 capitulo de cacoon city high
1. Chapter 1

Bien bienvenidos a raccoon city high en serio gracias a todos x sus fabuloso conmentarios q me an animado a subir.

el 2 capitulo el d disculpas no vale ok lo presentare como el 2 en fin gracias a un que solo he recibido 5 cometarios los agradesco de alguna manera en serio se los agradesco y no he tenido tiempo de terminarlos en fin voy a incluir un play list y en fin gracias a todos x sus comentarios en serio en fin aqui va.

Play list: feliz, odio y sensual

Voy estar – reik

Baby plis – alison

Lo mejor de mi vida eres tu – ricky martin

Yo no te quiero – sofi mayen

Let me go – avril lavigne

Bring me to life – evanescense

Complicated – avril lavigne

Ni me gustabas tanto– las kaay

Que bello – playa limbo

Tu mirada - reik

Ok el capa aqui va.

2: las fiestas de los kennedy y una cita doble.

La vida de leon y jill era muy atareada ya que se encargaban ellos de las fiestas escolares tratandose de los kennedy tenian que mantener un status social enorme ya que necesitaban la aprovacion publica en si ellos no eran muy fan a ser los chicos fiesteros de la comunidad escolar por que todo era agotador , sin embargo jill no se quejaba para nada ya que sabia que a si tenia que ser en si ser la medio hermana era frustrante, para leon no era una tarea facil ya que el era el que se encargaba de distribuir invitacion, selecion de bebidas y por supuesto el era el que escojia el mejor salon para eventos, pero jill tenia algo mucho mas dificil que era llebar cuenta de los gastos, la seleccion de patillos para el gusto de sus compañeros,la distribucion de mesas y la seleccion de musica

-leon . . . ¿por que no cambianos lugares este año? – dijo jill algo agotada.

-si . . . .si quieres. . . .¿puedo invitar a claire?- dijo leon ancioso.

-si sera tu pareja si . . . pero si no ni lo piences – dijo jill buscando su libreta para apuntar el nombre de los redfield en la lista de invitados.

- ok ya esta . . . jill . . ¿puedo contarte algo?- dijo leon serio pero animado.

- si dime - dijo jill distraida.

-tu . . bueno . . .¿crees que tenga una oportunidad con claire?- dijo leon un poco mas serio.

-no se . . . depende si dejas de ser tan arrogante – dijo jill seria.

-¡¿QUE?!. . . .¡yo no soy arroganteeee!- dijo leon algo molesto.

- si lo eres. . . .en fin . . .ya sabes tienes que vestir casual y por favor no heches de nuevo a nadie comprendes- dijo jill algo cansada.

-sisi claro . . .en fin y tu tampoco te pases de copas como la ultima vez – dijo leon recordandole lo sucedido del año pasado.

-si hombre . . . me voy tengo una cita con chris- dijo jill emocionada.

-con chris y su hermana supongo . . . .¿o me equivoco?- dijo leon haciendo que esta volteara al instante.

- si creo que tambien estara su hermana- dijo jill pensativa.

- entonces no es una cita . . . segun yo – dijo leon haciendo una sonrrisa picara.

-bueno . . .heee. . . . el chiste es que estare con chris- dijo jill algo sacada de contexto.

-esperame voy por un sueter y mi billetera y nos vamos- dijo leon en camino hacia su habitacion.

- si hombre . . .solo paresurate que tu vaz a conducir- dijo jill algo molesta.

_**Mientras tanto . . . . .**_

Claire se encontraba sentada en la estacia de su casa de 3 pisos heredada por sus padres, conectando el playstation 3 de chris que tenia increiblemente 4 controles para jugar , era en el dia que chris habia estrenado un nuevo videojuego que habia comprado el mes pasado titulado "residente evil 6: antology"chris estaba tan ilucionado que compro uno tambien para claire, cuando de repente se escucho el timbre de la casa, claire por instinto se encamino hacia la puerta al abrirla se quedo helada estaba el chico que le habia robado el aliento desde que lo vio era leon su chico kennedy, en fin pero tambien estaba su hermana jill, entonces claire los invito a pasar y los sento entonces despues de haberlos sentado claire se dedico a ir a la cocina para preparar una exquisita botana para sus invitados pero leon decidio ir a la cocina cuando claire estaba apunto de voltear hay estaba leon parado en el marco de la cocina entonces vio que se hacercaba hacia ella y le dijo.

-¿claire necesitas ayuda?- dijo leon serio pero tratando de causar un efecto en ella.

-s. . .si claro. . . .am lleva esto a la mesa – dijo claire tratando de disimular su sonroje.

-si claro. . . .am claire . . . .sobre lo que paso en la cafeteria – dijo leon algo dudoso pero serio.

-leon ya te dije que no me voy a dejar conquistar facilmente tienes que ganarme de la manera tadicional- dijo claire siendo firme sobre lo que ella pensaba.

-esta bien pero de la manera en que lo hare no te va a gustar – dijo leon llendose de la cocina.

Claire solo titubeo para depues llevar sodas a la mesa donde chris ponia la campaña para pelear mutuamente en quipos de dos pesonas y chris dijo.

-no se ba a pode que ustedes jueguen asi que por que no se ban al cuato de mi hermana a jugar- dijo chris acomodando la partida.

-chris yo quiero ser de tu equipo- dijo jill sentandose serca de chris.

-am claro . . . . claire juega con leon los esperamos y que gane el mejor equipo – dijo chris acomodando la patida y escojiendo a al personaje pero al inicar estaba sorprendido los personajes se parecian a ellos sin duda hay estaba el personaje que habia escojido chris era el pero mas viejo.

- jill . . . . ¿vez lo mismo que yo?- dijo chris abriendo mas los ojos de lo usual.

- si lo creo se parese a ti incluso tiene tu nariz pero ahy esta derecha- dijo jill sorprendida.

- espera . . . yo no tengo la nariz chueca- dijo chris confundido.

- de hecho chris si la tienes un poco chueca . . . solo un poco- dijo jill un poco incomoda.

-entonces me operare- dijo chris en forma bromista.

-si aja . . . . .como sea escojere . . . . ahy dios mio ella se parece a mi hermanita- dijo jill sorprendida.

-¿quien dijiste? . . . .¿tienes otro hermano?- dijo chris confundido.

- si es niña es hija de mi madrasta y mi padre asi que si tengo una hermana llamada sherry- dijo tomando su ipod y enseñando una foto

de su hermanita de 13 años.

-o ya veo se parece un poco a ti- dijo chris al ver a la joven niña tener la cabellera de jill dorada y corta.

MiEnTrAs TaNtO . . . . .

Claire se encontraba conectando el aparato en la segunda sala de el 3 piso donde estaba la terraza y se veia exactamente todo en la propiedad el patio donde era bastante enorme ya que claire y chris provenian de una familia de gran dinero que ellos eran los unicos herederos de toda la familia redfield, pero habia alguien mas en aquella fortuna un hermano que se habia perdido durante el accidente que habian sufrido cuando se irian de vacaciones con sus abuelos en florida, para ese entonces claire tenia 5 años y chris tenia 9 años y su hermano que claire soñaba entre sueños se llamaba mason jonh redfield y ella habia pintado su retrato y lo tenia colgado en el centro de aquella habitacion, leon pregunto curioso sobre aquella pintura de un niño un poco alegre.

-mm . . . claire. . . .¿quien es ese niño de aquel cuadro?- dijo leon curioso.

- es mi hermaño menor- dijo claire terminando de encender el aparato.

- no sabia que tenias otro hermano- dijo leon confundido.

-bueno de hecho nadie sabe . . . nadie lo saben solo tu y mi hermano- dijo claire sacando el disco de la pequeña caja y colocandolo en el interior de pequeño aparato.

- ¿puedes contarme? . . . pero si no yo comprendere- dijo leon siendo serio pero intrigado.

-bueno el es un año menor que yo . . . .solo recuerdo una parte de su nombre mason es lo unico que recuerdo despues de estar en el hospital- dijo claire tratando de recordar.

-¿estubiste en un hospital? . . . .¿como terminaste hay?- dijo leon intrigado.

-bueno fue por que sufrimos un accidente cuando soliamos viajar a florida para pasar un fin de semana para pasarla en familia y despues venir a casa como siempre . . . .todo ocurrio asi- dijo claire tratando de recordar.

/((((((((((((((((((flash back))))))))))))))))/.

Era un verano de 16 de julio se desconocia que año era en realidad en fin la sra violet y sr jonh redfield junto a sus 3 hijos claire sarah redfield de 5 años, christopher redfield de 9 años y mason jonh redfield de tan solo 4 años de edad, todos viajaban a casa de sus abuelos en florida, pero al volver ellos habian tenido un choque contra de otro auto haciendo que el auto de ellos se volcara y muriendo solamente sus padres era extraño al llegar a casa de sus abuelos claire prengunto por su hermano mason pero ellos no les contestaron nada.

-abuela . . . . ¿donde esta mason?- dijo claire intrigada con el seño fruncido de tanto llorar por haber enterrado a sus padres.

- am . .. . . .ve a tu cuarto- dijo su abuela erika.

-¿pero? . . . ¿pero y mason?- dijo claire confundida.

-mason esta en . . . .con tus papas ahora- dijo el abuelo cory.

Claire no pudo contener sus lagrimas y chris la abrazo y la llevo a su habitacion donde compartian y ella jamas paro de llorar desde el dia a la noche solo paraba cuando se quedaba dormida.

/((((((((((((((fin del flash back))))))))))))/.

Claire no pudo contener las lagirmas y las dejo caer sobre sus mejillas leon al ver aquel gesto de la castaña pelirroja la abrazo y dijo.

-claire . . . ya tranquila- dijo leon abrazandola contra su pecho.

- ni siquiera creo que este muerto alguen lo tiene y he tratado de encontrarlo desde que cumpli mis 14 años he sacado informacion sobre el insidente y reunido cabos hasta que encontre un joven de su misma complexion- dijo claire separandose de leon y llevandolo a una habitacion donde tenia toda su investigacion.

Leon observo curioso hasta que encontro la foto de uno de sus primos era su primo piers tenia una cicatris el hermano de claire y piers la tenia en el mismo lugar.

-oye yo conosco a el chico de tu foto- dijo leon algo serio pero sorprendido.

- si . . . ¿quien es?- dijo claire seseperada.

-es mi primo . . .es hijo de una hermana de mi madre. . . . .- dijo leon serio.

-¿donde esta?- dijo claire totalmente exaltada.

- viven en washintong d.c. se llama piers nirvans- dijo leon serio.

-ya investigare de el- dijo claire escribiendo el nombre de aquel joven sobre una notita y pegandolo encima de la foto de aquel joven.

Claire salio de la habitacion seguida de leon para comenzar la partida en contra de jill y chris para ver quien era el mejor.

Conforme paso el tiempo y los chicos kennedy se retiraron jill y leon en invitaron a chris y claire a la fiesta anual de los kennedy pero jill le dijo que si queria ser su acompañante y leon le dijo a claire que trajera acompañante y leon estaba listo para encelar a claire a cualquier costo asique invitaria a la enemiga de claire, ada para hacer que ella se encelara de la peor manera.

Leon llamo al celular de ada y dijo.

-¿bueno? – dijo ada seria.

-bueno yo . . . .¿ada estaras ocupada hoy en la noche?- dijo leon con una mirada picarona y malicia a la vez.

-no . . . .¿tienes algo a que invitarme?- dijo ada en tono sensual.

- en realidad si . . . .nencesito que te vistas bien casual en fin te recojere a las 7:30- dijo leon conlgando antes de que esta pudiera hablarle.

Claire habia invitado a un joven que habia conocido hace poco que creia que era buena onda llamado steve busident de su clase de español el cual recojio a claire y chris los siguio para entrar a la fiesta al mismo tiempo.

Al entrar fueron recibidos por los anfitriones kennedy jill y leon ambos con sus parejas tomados de la mano pero hay estaba su hermano con cara de enamorado viendo a jill como un perro babeando por querer comer un trozo de chuleta, y claire cuando volteo a ver a leon hay estaba la loca del dia anterior que habia tumbado sus cosas y la habia tirado comida ensima, y ada al ver a claire lo unico que hizo fue tomar las mejillas del rubio y robandole un beso y claire lo unico que hizo fue sonrreirle de manera hipocrita.

Leon recordaba que horas antes lloraba inconsolablemente en sus brazos y ahora solo le lanzaba una mirada diceidno que se fuera al diablo, entonces claire permanecia muerta de celos por lo que habia hecho el rubio entonces como un chico llamado steve le habia dicho algo sobre si queria ser su novia entonces le tomo la mano y le dijo a steve en voz suficiente como para que oyera el pelirubio y dijo.

-steve. . . . ¿lo que me dijiste ayer recuerdas?-dijo claire seria pero en su cabeza muerta de celos.

- a te refieres . . . .¿que si querias ser mi novia no?- dijo steve en forma de propocicion.

- si steve . . .si quiero ser tu novia- dijo claire serena pero en su interiror casi molesta.

Leon al oir aquello beso a ada intensamente hasta que se corto su respiracio pero para ada eran momentos magicos pero para leon era una perdida de tiempo, claire al ver que leon besaba aquella chica prefirio alejarse de steve con la escusa de que iria al baño pero se habia ido a la terraza a tomar aire fresco y tomar valor para no verse bulnerable ante kennedy y al entrar encontro a leon en la terraza con la vista puesta en ella.

-¿ya te rindes. . . o quieres que siga?- dijo leon confiado.

- por mi haz lo que se te pegue la gana kennedy- dijo claire tratando de uir de aquella terraza.

-hey . . .claire tu me dijiste que te conquistara a la antigua y lo trato de hacer- dijo leon tomando a claire por el brazo.

- me referia a que primero una amistad y despues sucederia lo que tubiera que suceder – dijo claire mas molesta.

-entonces quiere decir . . .que te gusto ¿no?- dijo leon picaronamente.

-ni en tus sueños kennedy da por hecho que yo no voy a caer tan facil – dijo claire soltandose del agarre de su ahora ex amigo leon.

Leon sabia que ella tenia ese don para hacerce decear enfrente de el sin duda haria que cayera en sus brazos.

A la mañana siguiente. . . . . . .

Claire permaniecia estatica en su asiento despues de haber llegado a su aula de clases y hay se encontraba leon que la miraba como si ella fuera la unica en aquel salon entonces decidio ignorarlo hasta que llego steve y le dijo.

-hey . . .¿como estas mi linda novia?- dijo steve animado.

-bien . . .¿todo ba de acuerdo al plan no?- dijo claire preguntandole a steve.

-si ya sabes que si. . . . ademas sirve que ingrid se fija en mi . . .¿no? – dijo steve entrando en el papel de novio abrazando a claire.

Sin duda claire tambien sabia como jugar al juego de seduccion en fin no dejaria ganar a kennedy en un juego que ella ya era la experta por que a claire se le habia conocido ultimamente como la ropecorazones del instituto porque habia rechazado a wesker, carlos olivera, barry burton, kevin ryan, jack krauser, hunk y a otros tantos realmente no le importaban ellos si no el chico de apellido kennedy el le robaba los suspiros pero no lo dejaria que ganara en algo que ya experta y sin mas siguio con el hostigamiento de kennedy para hacerlo sentirse celoso por que sabia bien que el sederia antes que ella.

A la hora del almuerzo. . . . . . .

Claire se encontraba con steve sentada comiendo tranquilamente su almuerzo que habia escojido ella no era de las tipicas chicas que querian una figura perfecta para parecer modelo ella le importaba un comino si subia o no de peso, ella si era de esas chicas sensilla, comenso a rumorarse que los kennedy harian una fiesta, entonces todos fueron invitados claire invito a steve para aparentar que fueran pareja en si su molestia era minima por que ambos buscaban encelar a 2 personas a la vez.

Ya en la noche . . . . .

Claire se habia vestido de la manera mas probocativa para hacer que leon se le pasara de ser un macho conquistador a un chico simple y derrotado, se habia puesto una blusa azul de tirantes con dibujos de mariposas trasparente y tenian un liston de color amarillo y un moño del mismo colorque el liston ovio llebaba una blusa debajo no queria ser exivisionista en frente de sus compañeros un pantalon negro entubado totalmente hacia lucir sus piernas al punto que dejaba ber muy bien sus atributos haciendo que mas de un chico la mirara con deseo y unos tacones de color dorado brillante y su chaqueta de cuero negro sin duda era bella con su exuberante cabellera peliroja castaña aolborotada con su flequillo recojio asia atras para dejar ver su frente con un poco de rubor en las mejillas con rimen en los ojos y brillo labial color rojo carmesi.

Al verla asi chris se asombro y dijo.

-claire . . .¿no piensas ponerte algo mas tapadito para ti?- dijo chris haciendo referencia a la blusa que llebaba puesta debajo e la chaqueta.

-no . . .ademas. . jill me ayudo a escojer ese conjunto para esta noche ella sabe el por que- dijo claire bajando e las escaleras y llendose hacia el garaje para para tomar su harley davidson de color negro metalico brillante.

- como . . no comprendi . . y voy contigo . . .no en tu moto si no en mi auto para ir detras de ti – dijo chris serio ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones.

-amm . . .claro como digas – dijo claire sacando su harley por la puerta del garaje y salieno para arrancar su motocicleta.

Claire hiba conduciendo por que queria hacer una entrada triunfal en la fiesta para asi lograr que leon sintiera que era el derrotado de esa noche pero algo se atrabeso en su camino haciendose precente su hermano aparcando serca de su motocicleta y arruinando toda su entrada pero para fortuna miraron a los hermanos redfield con admiracion hacia ellos ya que hacien una entrada espectacular que a lo lejos era mirada por los kennedy sin duda estaban totalmente felices de ver a los redfield llegar leon y jill bajaron de la terraza para recibir al par redfield, leon abrazo a claire pero al instante que claire sintio ser estrechada por esos brazos lo empujo y sin duda todos los chicos miraron la accion y se burlaron de leon que por 5 minutos miro con su mirada que congela haciendo callar aquellos murmullos sobre el .

Chris estaba contento por estar con aquella chica al sentirla en sus brazos no quiso sotarla aunque estubieran sus ex novias y los ex novios de jill relamente no le importo y con su mano la entrelaso en la de ella y y se la llebo a dentro donde ocurria semejante fiestesota, sin duda era bastante extraordinaria la fiesta hay estaban steve con clare sentados hablando cuando empezo a sonar una cancion romantica y llego leon y le dijo.

-hey steve . . .¿me permites bailar con claire esta cancion?- dijo leon caballeroso.

-si llebatela se esta aburriendo – dijo steve riendo ante aquel comentario.

Entonces leon tomo a claire y se la llebo a bailar lo mas serca de ella que se pudo y entre el baile le dijo en el oido a claire.

-sabes aun no acabo con este juego . . .sabes que no descanzare hasta que pierdas – dijo leon alejandose de su oido para asi ver la expresion de la chica la cual miraba de la manera mas seria del mundo y ella le dijo.

-ni creas que voy a caer kennedy y si supieras que cosas tengo de ti a mi mercerd como ejemplo : no soportas estar serca de mis labios, de mi aroma corporal y mas que nada se que mueres de ganas de besarme tanto como yo pero como no voy a dejarte ganar sere haci de impredesible asi que vete despidiendo que me vaz a ganar yo llebo mucho tiempo jugando este juego nadie me gana y menos un chico. . .¿comprendes? – dijo claire en forma de susurro en su oido de manera sensual.

-entonces. . . ¿admites quererme besar?- dijo leon de manera sensual.

-no de hecho . .solo digo lo que quieres escuchar – dijo claire empujando a leon y dijo – sabes me voy tu platica absurda me aburre por completo adios kennedy – dijo claire sin mas saliendo de la vista de este para que no la siguiese.

Leon como venganza encontro con steve y claire que permanecian parados observando el karaoque asi que subio leon y hablo con el chico y escojio una cancion que de seguro claire se sabia muy bien asi que dijo.

-bien . . .esta cancion tiene dedicatoria especial . . .¿no es asi claire?- dijo leon empezando la cancion.

si no ves el sol,

si se cierra tu corazon,

si la esperanza no llego,

serca de ti me quedo yo,

si un amor paso,

si el destino te traiciono,

si la alegria se escodio,

a tu costado sigo,

yo voy a estar,

cuando te falten las ganas,

hacia movimientos señalando a claire y haciendo que todos miraban a claire y esta se puso incomoda por esas miradas.

Cuando las sombras se apagan,

En tu mirar,

Voy a estar,

Como la brisa en tu cara,

Como una noche de estrellas,

Frente al mar,

Voy a estar,

Junto a ti. . . .

Voy a estar,

Despues bajo de aquel esenario para dirijirse hacia ella y mirandola fijamente con esa mirada fria y cristalina de aquellos ojos.

Ya no dudes mas,

Sabes bien que podras confiar,

Tienes mi fuerza,

Y mi valor,

Y si te quema el frio,

Yo voy a estar,

Cuando te falten las ganas,

Cuando las sombras se apagan,

En tu mirar,

Voy a estar,

Como la brisa en tu cara,

Como una noche de estrellas,

Frente al mar,

Voy a estar junto a ti . . . .

Ohhh. . . .

cuando se escuchaban aquellas notas claire trataba de resistir aquellas palabras que deseaba oir solo para ella pero supi que era una trampa de kennedy y resistio todo a lo largo de la cancion.

, no no,

Cuando te falten las ganas,

Cuando la sombras se apagan,

En tu mirar,

Voy estar,

Como la brisa en tu cara,

Como una noche de estrellas,

Frente al mar,

Voy estar,

Junto a ti. . . . .

Voy estar .

Oh, oh, oh

Tad, tad, tad,

Voy estar,

Oh , oh

Voy estar.

Al termina aquella cancion claire le arrebato el microfono y le dijo al muchaho que pusiera la cancion de las kaay ni me gustabas tanto cosa que fue inpresionante y dijo .

-bien esta cancion tambien tiene dedicacion . . . pero no dire quien . . .leon – dijo claire señalando al rubio este se rio y no dijo nada .

No

No debes preocuparte yo estare bien,

Afin de cuantas ni me gustabas tanto,

Si estoy llorando esque me duelen los pies,

Claire hacia gestos burlones hacia leon para asi ponerlo incomodo pero este paresio que le agradaba la atencion.

Oh oh no,

No era verdad cuando decia te quiero,

Aquellos besos solo estaba finjiendo,

Solo mentia para hacerte,

Creer que eras tu quien dibujaba mi sonrrisa,

Que por ti se detendria este corazon,

Oh oh,

Pero no,

Si me vez llorando,

es que reido tanto,

no es por que te extraño,

no,

si te estoy llamando,

y se bajo de escenario y se dirijo a su lado para empezar a cantarle todos miraba a los chicos entretenidos por aquellas acciones que hacia la pelirroja con solo mirar a el chico kennedy , pero el chico kennedy ni se intimidaba por aquellas miradas si no que le daba igual aquellas miradas.

es solo que marque numero equivocado,

oh oh oh oh,

no,

aunque te digan que no salgo de casa,

que como como si no hubiera mañana,

aunque te nombre no se trata de ti,

no no no,

no necesito tus abrazos de noche,

cuando decias nena no me avandones,

nunca te dije que me daban,

calor calor tu cuerpo se aferraba ami espalda,

y de a legria enloquesia este corazon,

oh oh,

pero no,

Si me vez llorando,

es que reido tanto,

no es por que te extraño,

no,

si te estoy llamando,

es solo que marque numero equivocado,

no,

Si me vez llorando,

es que reido tanto,

no es por que te extraño,

no,

si te estoy llamando,

es solo que marque numero equivocado,

entre mas se ponia serca de el ,el se sentia cada vez mas relajado se ponia leon al sentir como la pelirroja se ponia serca de el.

no , , ,

no estoy llorando dejame,

aunque paresca es alrebes,

te vaz te vaz y no es muy bien,

no,,,,

no estoy llorando dejame,

no mas preguntas,

ho hay por que,

no hagas mas daño alejate, , , ,

pero no,

Si me vez llorando,

es que reido tanto,

no es por que te extraño,

no,

leon trataba e hacerce el impresionado por aquello que sucedia entonces trato e guardar compos tura por querer sobarle un beso.

si te estoy llamando,

es solo que marque numero equivocado,

oh oh oh oh,

noooo

coro: Si me vez llorando,

es que reido tanto,

no es por que te extraño,

coro: no,

si te estoy llamando,

es solo que marque numero equivocado,

oh oh oh oh,

no,

no debes preocuparte yo estare bien,

afin de cuenatas ni me gustabas tanto.

Al bajar para darle algo que perseguir a leon fue directo asu rostro y de un jalon unio sus labios en un beso corto pero con pasion y se separo de el haciendole una sonrrisa burlona y le dijo.

-para que tengas algo que perseguir kennedy- dijo claire y sin mas ella se alejo del joven del lado conrario .

Leon el haber sentido los labios de claire sin duda habia logrado lo que queria un beso de ella pero sin duda esos besos eran adictios y sabia que tenia que ir detras de ella y quedarse con aquellos labios hechos para el pecado segun el pero sin duda el besarla fue su mejor logro en el dia.

Dias mas tarde. . . . .

Claire caminabo por el instituto con su celurar en la mano para cambiar de cancion poniendo baby please de el grupo mexicano alison, cuando se topo con yoko kevin iva del brazo de kevin ryan un chico de su clase de literatura inglesa, ambos pararon en seco y se miraron, claire se retiro sus audifonos y dijo.

-hola yoko . . . .¿quien es el? – dijo claire señalando al chico.

-ha lo he olvidado el es kevin mi novio – dijo yoko sujetando el brazo de chico.

-hola un placer . . yoko me conto de la epica pelea de comida entre ada wong y tu – dijo kevin haciendo referencia a lo que habia ivio al inicio de clases.

-fue un accidente y bueno . . .un placer conocerte tambien – dijo claire estrechando su mano con la de el.

-oye a alguien . . ¿te me pareces conocida? – dijo kevin enfocando su vista al rostro de ella.

-mi hermano es chris . . .el capitan del equipo de fut bol americano y capitan de baloncesto – dijo claire haciendo referencia a su hermano mayor.

-jajaja . . quien lo diria . . otra redfield aqui . . ¿pero no pareses comportarte como chris? – dijo kevin haciendo referencia a su actitud.

-si lo se . . .es solo que yo soy mucho mas cuerda que el es todo – dijo claire haciendo referencia sobre las locuras que hacia su hermano a veces.

-bueno . .claire . . .tenemos que irnos . . vamos a mi casa para que conosca a mis padres – dijo yoko finalizando la platica que sostenian los tres.

-ok te vere en mi casa para estudiar – dijo claire emprendiendo marcha.

-de acuerdo – dijo yoko desapareciendo con kevin del corredor.

Claire se dio la vuelta para despues ser jalada a un armario donde adivinen quien estaba leon y al momento que le iva a robar un beso esta lo empujo contra la pared y le dijo.

-¿estas . .tonto o que? – dijo claire sorprendida.

-¿que tiene que te robe un beso? – dijo leon serio.

- estas mal kennedy . .lo que te di en la fiesta es solo una grantia de que seria la ultima vez - dijo claire tomando la perilla de la puerta y girandola lentamente.

Leon al ver aquella accion la tomo de la sintura y la puso contra la pared y dijo.

-claire Redfield . . .no seras la primera que se me resista . . .y por sierto . . .¿yo te apuesto a que beso mejor que tu?- dijo leon retandola ya que la tenian donde queria.

- asi Leon S. Kennedy . . .acepto el reto – dijo claire y sin mas lo beso.

Despues de que leon empezo a sentir sus labios ella con la punta de su lengua pidio la entrada el no se la nego y ella tomo el control hasta que se les acabo el aire para continuar y se separo de el y le dijo en forma de susurro.

-que te quede claro que no . . .puedes hacerme perder la cabeza . . .pero en cambio yo lo he logrado . . .que no se te ocurra retarme por que a la proxima no tendre piedad de ti kennedy – dijo claire empujando al rubio quien estaba aturdido por aquel beso sensual que habia recibido de aquella chica y despues de que tenia el camino libre salio como si nada.

Leon despues de que escucho eso supo que era verdad y no podia resistirla era una especie de chica mesclada o algo asi tenia actitudes como: seria, bonita, amigable, testaruda, sensible, seductora, etc, era el pero en mujer sin duda tenia que ser su novia si no moriria en el intento.

CoNtInUaRa . . . .

Mis queridos lectores que les ha paresido este capitulo en fin se que me he tardado años en escrirlo sin duda apresio los comentarios por que me hacen que siga adelante con el fic en fin el play list pueden buscarlo en you tube o recomiendenme canciones para haci hacer el fic un poco mas continuo por que estoy en la tarde en una escuela asi que tengo que asistir por el simple hecho de que no debo reprobar en mi 2 año de secundaria en fin espero y me ponga mas comentarios de los que tengo ahora en fin gracias a todos en especial alos que dejan criticas en fin me ha encantado subir el fic se me hace divertido que claire ahora sea la nueva leon s kennedy ¿por que haci se comporta leon o no? En fin me voy disfruten el cap adios:D XD *_+ estoy cancada de estar pegada en el ordenador.

Continuara . . .XD.

_Nos leemos pronto hasta el proximo cap. :l :3_


	2. Chapter 2: mala Jugada

Bien bienvenidos a raccoon city high en serio gracias a todos x sus fabuloso conmentarios q me an animado a subir.

En fin aqui va el 3 capitulo lamento haver tardado tanto se q quieren acribillarme por tanta espera en fin el playlist de este dia es de hipocresia y seran solo de musica triste mesclada con odio y tendran a evanescence y otros mas en fin aqui esta el playlist

Playlist: corazon roto :c.

Taking over me – evanescence.

I knew you were trouble – taylor swift.

Missing – evanescence.

Let me go – avril lavigne ft: chad kroeger.

Dejame ir –patty cantu.

Torniquet – evanescence.

Imaginary – evanescence.

Bien iniciemos el capitulo 3.

3:mala jugada.

Claire caminaba por el instituto tranquilamente como si nada pudiera pasar, cuando sintio un jalon haciaun aula de quimica totalmente vacia, al ver de quien se trataba era steve el chico complice de su engaño al joven kennedy y este dijo.

-perdona que te jalara asi pero es importantisimo que sepas esto- dijo steve llevando su telefono a mi rostro.

Se trataba de una publicacion de la famosa red de "facebook" era sobre leon y decia: **leon kennedy ha puesto un acontecimiento importante tiene una relacion con ada wong.**

Cuando claire dejo de leerlo se lo dio y sintio como las piernas dejaban de sostenerla y como siempre cayo al suelo y steve la ayudo a reencorporarse en uno de los pupitres del salon.

-como es pocible . . . ¿tan pronto se olvido de mi?- dijo mientras una lagrima caia en su mejilla izquierda.

-claire no te desmorones todabia . . . . hay algo que hacer todabia tenemos el plan de encelarlo pero hay que hacerlo mas combincente para los chicos del instituto- dijo steve haciendola entrar en razon.

-si tienes mucha razon . . aun me queda una carta bajo la manga- dijo claire limpiando la lagrima de su mejilla-steve . . .¿estas listo para hacer el mejor papel de tu vida? – dijo claire sin tituveos.

-ya sabes que si ademas sabes que quiero ser actor de cine- dijo contando su sueño al aire.

-bien comencemos el verdadero juego- dijo claire con una mirada decidida y fria.

Mientras tanto . . .

Leon se encontraba un poco arrepentido de haberle pedido a ada que fuera su novia, era una chica que todo el tiempo buscaba sacar a flote el tema de sexo, sin embargo sabria que tenia que hacerlo si queria ganar a la pequeña redfield pero sabria que se arrepentiria despues de eso.

Sin mas camino a su telefono y uso su whats app y le mando un mensaje a ark su amigo de confianza y decia:

"oye ark dime ... ¿como hacer que ada deje de estar hablando sobre tener intimidad con ella?"

Al enviarlo recibio otro mensaje de parte de ark que decia:

"pues . ... . yo lo que haria es cortarla de una buena vez o dale lo que ella quiere"

Despues de leerlo le escribio:

"no puedo ... la necesito para ganar a otra chica ademas no quiero tener nada que ver con la zorra del instituto"

Y al isntante recibio otro de parte de ark:

"¿es la hermana de chris de la que hablas no?"

Y el contesto de inmediato.

"si ... tu que vas con ella en clases muy seguido dime ¿que es lo que haz visto que le gusta?"

Y recibio otro:

"bueno a parte de ti, la literatura, deportes extremos, campos de tiro, atletismo, y escribir reseñas sobre algun libro o inventar sus propias historias literarias y es mas o menos lo que he captado de ella en estos ultimos meses, de hecho ella me ayuda con las tareas de literatura inglesa"

Leon al ver todo eso penso en lago mas combincente tendria que alejarla de steve y tratar de hacercarla mas a el.

Mientras tanto. . . .

Claire se habia regresado a casa para darse un cambio de ropa ya que queria lucir para hacer pegar infarto con los chicos en especial en leon, se puso una blusa señida de color roja de cuello de "v" de manga larga y un chaleco sin mangas y corto hasta la parte de abajo del busto, con un pantalon de mescliya y unas botas ce color cafe crema oscuro de poco tacon abajo de la rodilla , se maquillo con ligereza haciendo notar sus ojos cristalinos color azul celeste con una sombra negra y se pinto los labios de color rojo oscuro, con unas chapas oscuras y se peino de la manera mas alvorotada pocible decizo su coleta usual y se coloco media cola con un liston rojo, dejando el demas cabello alborotado y risado pocible.

Al salir checo su aspecto una ultima ves y denuevo se subio a su harley davidson y se fue falta 20 minutos para que se acabara la hora del almuerzo y estaba apunto de llegar y llego antes de que tocara la campanilla de avisos de siguientes clases, todabia no lograba acostumbrarse a el sonido, para claire era muy molesto pero ya no como antes al inicio de clases.

Al entrar a su aula de quimica todas las miradas se clavaron en ella de manera inevitable, pero mas la de leon parecia sorprendido y a la vez confundido.

Mientras tanto.. . .

Leon ya habia entrado al aula de clases que le tocaba y ada estaba de insorportable como siempre, contandole cosas sin sentido sobre que tan flexible era y cosas que pudieran insinuar todo lo relacionado a un tema que no queria tocar nunca, asi que para no oir se coloco sus audiculares y puso el volumen alto y estaba escuchando rock que era la cancion que tanto le gustaba y la cancion se titulaba: "Taking over me de evanescence" era su favorita, cuando vio algo que lo altero completamente, era claire vestida como para hacer que se le infartara el corazon de tan solo verla.

Era como si la chica de hace 4 meses se hubiera esfumado y se hubiese combertido en una chica pecadora como ada, pero mas atractiva.

Sin embargo trato de calmar sus ancias , ella venia hacia el y se sento a lado de el para que viese lo que jamas podria tener nunca, sin embargo trato de concentrarse en la clase de la maestra roxana al parecer ya habia comprendido un poco mas de las matematicas y lo habia logrado, sin embargo claire hacia poces provocativas con su boligrafo de color rojo como ponerlo en sus labios y lamer la punta del boligrafo, claire sabia que tenia que caer en cualquier momento y en efectivo cayo sus ojos azules miraban cada centimetro de ella como examinando cada detalle que tenia ella de su cuerpo.

Claire estaba segura que el caeria derrotado rogando por ella, cuando sono la campanilla de salida y todos salieron ella se quedo recojiendo sus libros y cuadernos para meterlos en su mochila, cuando sintio un tiron que la trajo a la pared mas sercana y era leon con ojos llenos de deseo y tomo las mejillas de ella y las beso con pasion, despues del beso claire se encontraba atontada, pero el le dijo.

-que mala jugada . . . .claire no sabes que jamas me haras que pierda y se que tu eres tan bulnerable mas que yo cuando te beso- dijo leon susurrandole al oido.

-sabes se que tienes otra debilidad por mi y . . ¿sabes como lo se? – dijo claire cambiandolo de lugar y ponendolo contra la pared.

-¿cual segun tu? – dijo leon confiado.

-que jamas soportarias el leve toque de mis labios en los tuyos y si prosigo se que temblaran tus piernas – dijo claire en forma de susurro.

Luego claire se alejo, tomo su bolso y salio del aula sin decir nada, sin embargo, leon no tardo en tomar impulso y corrio tras ella, claire caminaba hacia el estacionamiento, cuando fue tomada del brazo y besada por leon, ella no entendia nada empezo a empujarlo pero sus brazos dejaron de funcionar y los coloco en la nuca de leon, mientras se dejaban llevar por el beso, pero no se dieron cuenta que chris estaba observando la escena y corrio como toro hecho furia detras de leon...

CoNtInUaRa . . . .

Mis queridos lectores que les ha paresido este capitulo en fin se que me he tardado años en escrirlo sin duda apresio los comentarios por que me hacen que siga adelante con el fic en fin el play list pueden buscarlo en you tube o recomiendenme canciones para haci hacer el fic un poco mas continuo por que estoy en la tarde en una escuela asi que tengo que asistir por el simple hecho de que no debo reprobar en mi 2 año de secundaria en fin espero y me ponga mas comentarios de los que tengo ahora en fin gracias a todos en especial alos que dejan criticas en fin me ha encantado subir el fic se me hace divertido que claire ahora es la chica custodiada por chris y ¿leon sera golpeado? En fin me voy disfruten el cap adios:D XD *_+ estoy cancada de estar pegada en el ordenador.

Y lamento que sea tan corto y voy a responder una duda:

_Nikostormrage 123: si jill es la hermana d leon y si dick y la mama de leon q no recuerdo como se llama (XD) son marido y mujer asi que si tienes otra duda sobre el fic hazmela saber x comentario o inbox ok._

Continuara . . .XD.

_Nos leemos pronto hasta el proximo cap. :l :3_


End file.
